tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kole and the Bad Soccer Injury
While playing a soccer game against a really tough school, Kole fractures his ankle, jeopardizing his play time for the rest of the season. Episode Summary Kole, Keagan, Ryan, Elliot, and Braden are all talking about the game they're about to play. Braden knows that this school is really tough so he hopes they win. Elliot doesn't know if they will but he's determined. Kole hopes to get a lot of playing time on the field today. Keagan thinks Kole will. Austin comes up and tells the boys it's time to go warm up for the game. The boys go to the field to warm up. Once the game finally starts, the team realizes that the opposing team is much tougher than they thought. Patrick thinks this is going to be tougher than fighting an evil scientist in an alternate dimension. Joe is so lost right now. Kole ends up being a starter for this game for some reason. He's confused as to why he's starting. Nonetheless, he tries his hardest. However, a really big kid is headed towards Kole as he heads towards the goal to score a goal. The kid steps on Kole's foot and rams into him, sending him flying. He lands on the foot that was stepped on. The coach rushes out there and gets Kole help. Kole, alongside his sister Hailey and his mom, are at the hospital, seeing how bad Kole's injury is. The doctor comes in and tells them that Kole's ankle has been fractured so bad he may have to sit out the rest of the season. Kole is in shock. Hailey feels really bad for Kole and is determined to find a way to help him get back on his feet. She finds help immediately. Hailey turns to her best friend, Mikayla, and wonders if there's anything she can do to heal Kole. She says she just randomly has a healing ray sitting in her sock drawer. Hailey questions why Mikayla just has that in her sock drawer. Mikayla says it's for emergencies. She also has a ratchet, a tomahawk, a Phillips head screwdriver, a phone number to a secret agent service full of guinea pigs, and a ray that freezes people in fear. Hailey doesn't even question it and takes the healing ray. At the next game, Kole is disappointed he's not playing. Carson says it's okay because he's a senior on the team and he's hardly getting any play time. Just then, Hailey comes onto the field and zaps Kole. Mikee wonders what just happened. Hailey tells Kole to stand up. Kole wonders if Hailey is Jesus because he can walk again. Joe mentions Harambe and Jesse tells him to stop. Kole asks coach if he can get put in next, and coach allows it. Kole thanks Hailey immensely. Production Information * The first episode to use CGI. It is used on the healing ray Trivia * When the boys are warming up, "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy is heard * When Patrick mentions the evil scientist in another dimension, he is referencing Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * The New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''boss theme remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Kole is facing the big kid * Mikayla mentions a guinea pig agent force and a ray that freezes people in fear. These are nods to ''G-Force ''and ''VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables * Joe brings up the Internet trend of Harambe being like a god, or Jesus Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:Soccer Stars